Adventures In Second City
by jrfan98
Summary: What if the characters from Zootopia, Alpha and Omega, Starfox, and a whole bunch of movies and games got together in single city? Now imagine them as federal agents protecting a country know as the United Central States. Welcome to the capitol of the UCS, which is known as Second City.
1. A Brief History

**Okay, I'm going to go ahead and say it. If you don't like this story and have no constructive criticism please do not post your comment in the review section. Instead, PM me and I will be happy to read your thoughts. If you do like this story, go ahead and drop me a review. As you will notice, this story has MANY different characters in it, not just Zootopia characters. I chose to post it in the Zootopia section because some of the main events take place in Zootopia. Enjoy and God Bless!**

* * *

A BRIEF HISTORY

I'm Kyle Stacy, I currently live in the United Central States and serve as an FBI Special Agent and Director of the FBI. The first city in The UCS was Central City, Unfortunately after a tragic war, it was abandoned. The Second City was, well, Second City or SC for short. That is where our story begins. But fist let me give you a brief overview of our employees and what we do.

Richard Kyle Stacy (Me), Age: 32, Height: 6'7", Occupation: FBI Special Agent, Species: Human

Fox Allen McCloud, Age: 38 , Height: 5'8", Occupation: FBI Special Agent, Species: Fox*

Humphrey Lee Rogers, Age: 28, Height: 3'2" on all four legs 6'4" on two legs, Occupation: FBI Special Agent, Species: Wolf*

Miles Ike "Tails" Prower, Age: 21, Height: 5'2", Occupation: Forensic Anthropologist, Species: Fox*

Krystal Leanne McCloud (Married to Fox McCloud), Age: 37, Height: 5'6", Occupation: Secretary for the FBI, Species: Fox*

Kate Michelle Rogers (Married to Humphrey Rogers), Age: 26, Height: 3'1" on all four legs 6'2" on two legs, Occupation: Secretary for the FBI, Species: Wolf*

Marcus Allen McCloud (Son of Fox & Krystal McCloud), Age: 17, Height: 5'6", Occupation: High-School Student who interns with the Second City Police Department, Species: Fox*

Logan Sylvester "Silver" McCloud (Son of Fox & Krystal McCloud), Age: 16, Height: 5'7", Occupation: High-School Student who interns with the FBI crime lab, Species, Fox*

Nicholas Piberius (Nick) Wilde, Age: 32, Height 5'7", Occupation: FBI Special Agent, Species: Fox*

Judith Laverne (Judy) Hopps, Age: 24, Height 5'5", Occupation: FBI Special Agent, Species: Rabbit*

Jason Patrick Justice, Age: 33, Height:5'7", Occupation: FBI Special Agent, Species: Human

Gabriel Pete Harper, Age:31, Height: 5'6", Occupation: District Attorney, Species: Human

*Indicates Anthropomorphic Animal

The safety of the UCS and all citizens relies on the FBI and its crime stopping abilities.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry if my writing sucks; this is one of the first stories I ever wrote. I have around 7 Chapters done and they got better as time progressed. Just try to push through and things will get better, I promise! As always, enjoy and God Bless!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

My House

1237 Broken Dreams Blvd.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door to be greeted by a smiling rabbit, who was a friend of Nick's. Nick is currently staying at my house until he can find an apartment.

"Hi, my name is Judy, Judy Hopps," she said shivering in the cold snow outside.

"You must be freezing out there, come on in and have some coffee. Nick is in the kitchen and will get you some," I said.

She made her way into the kitchen as I took her suitcase to her room. She would also now be staying with me.

"Howdy stranger," Judy said to Nick, who stood next to the coffee maker.

"Carrots!" he exclaimed as he ran up to embrace her, "How was the trip from Zootopia?"

"Minus the fact that it's freezing outside, it was good."

"You better get ready, your inauguration to the FBI is in under an hour," I said to Judy as I walked into the kitchen, "Nick and I will head on to the office presentation room to ready everything. Make yourself at home and we'll see you there. Nick, you and I will take your convertible. Judy, since it is your special day, here are the keys to my 69' Cadillac."

"I'm ready to head to the office if you are, Kyle." Nick said to me.

"Let's go."

Nick's Convertible en route to the FBI offices

"This snow is picking up," Nick said sitting behind the wheel of his red Camaro.

"Yes it is, you may want to slow down a bit," I said.

The Front Bottoms' song _West Virginia_ came on the radio.

"Oh, I like this song."

As he looked down to turn up the radio, an SUV hit its brakes.

"Stop!" I exclaimed.

Nick hit his brakes and slid to a stop-no less than an inch from the Suburban in front of us. Nick sat silent for a few moments.

"I'll slow down a bit."

FBI Offices

4569 Like Swap Ave.

"Hey, Kyle," Fox said as Nick and I walked through the doors of the building.

"Fox," I reached out to shake his hand, "Is everything ready?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah, uh, everything's on schedule," he said.

"Great. I will head to the dressing room; I still have to put my suit on. Fox you go, uh, make some… punch!"

"Excuse me sir?"

"You know… fruit punch!"

"I'll see what I can come up with."

"Nick, you see to it that Judy arrives here safely."

He nodded as he walked away to call her.

Gabriel's House

1100 Great Dane Ave.

Gabriel stood in his house waiting for the beep that signals when his coffee was done, and his phone rang.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Gabe, are you going to the inauguration?" Marcus asked.

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"We'll see ya there!"

FBI Offices

"C'mon Carrots, pick up," Nick said while drinking his fifth glass of Fox's punch.

"Something wrong, Nick?" I said.

"Yeah, its Carrots, she won't answer her phone."

"Her phone probably just died, I'm sure she is fine."

As soon as I said that, Judy walked through the door.

"Sorry," she said, "my phone died."

"Well, I'll never doubt your judgment again. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go to the little boys' room." Nick said while making his way down the dimly lit hallway to the men's room.

Judy and I walked into the auditorium where the ceremony was to be held.

"Well, I guess it's about time to start. Everybody take their places! We start in five!" I said.

Gabriel walked through the door about this time.

"Gabe! You're just in time, we start in five minutes," I said to him.

"Glad to hear it. Looks like ya'll have a good turn out, I was afraid with the snow being like it is we wouldn't have anybody," he responded.

I looked at my watch and it was time to start.

"I have to go on stage now, go ahead and grab any open seat."

I walked up to the podium and noticed Nick was nowhere to be found on stage or in the audience.

"Where's Nick?" I whispered to Fox who just shrugged his shoulders.

I started the program anyway.

"Welcome to the United Central States Federal Bureau of Investigation office building. We are here tonight to honor a new member of the UCS FBI, but first, I would like to inform the owner of the white Mustang that your lights are on."

Gabriel got up and left the room. Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by another in the background, I thought nothing of it.

"Well then, without further ado, welcome the woman of the hour, the first female agent of the FBI Special Agent Judy Hopps!"

The crowd erupted into a great applause. Judy walked on stage and I shook her hand and embraced her.

"Thank you Mr. Stacy," she said, "And thank you everyone who came out to this event. And a really big thanks to the United Central States for making this possible."

"Speech!" a random voice in the audience said.

"Well alright," Judy said.

As she began her speech, I walked off of the stage and walked briskly to the restroom where Nick was supposed to be. I cracked open the door and looked at the sinks, Nick wasn't there. I turned toward the urinals, still no sign of Nick. Then, I opened each and every stall; Nick was not in this bathroom-the only bathroom on this floor.

I ran outside to see if Nick had went out to his convertible for some reason. What I found horrified me. Gabriel lay on the snowy ground covered in blood, but breathing. Nick's car was smoldering as smoke rolled from it; apparently, the blast had reached Gabriel's Mustang because it was on fire too. Nick was not in his car, for there were no remains of anyone's body. I ran back into the building and grabbed the police radio and radioed the Fire Department and an Ambulance. By this time the crowd had made its way into the reception room. I went into the room and walked over to Fox, who was surrounded by Humphrey, Kate, and Judy. I walked over and whispered the events that took place outside in his ear. He immediately got up and came with me outside. The others looked confused, but resumed drinking and eating.

When Fox and I made it outside, Gabriel had stood up and sat on the bench in front of the building. Fox ran to the cars and began to investigate.

"Try not to move too much, an ambulance will be here in a few minutes," I said to Gabriel.

"I…I stood beside my car, and suddenly BANG! My life flashed before my eyes," he said weakly.

Fox reached into Nick's car and pulled out the remains of a homemade bomb. The ambulance and Fire Department arrived. I noticed Judy making her way outside.

"Oh my goodness," she said.

"Judy, don't worry. Nick wasn't in his car but he is missing," I assured her.

I walked back inside and went to the stage to make an announcement.

"Attention everyone, Nick has gone missing," the crowd began to chatter about what I had just said; "I am going to assign our agents to groups of two. Fox, you and I will be in a group. Humphrey, you begin looking over the bathroom for any sign of what could have happened to Nick. Judy, I have another special agent I can put you with, so you hang tight while I call him."


	3. Chapter 2

FBI Offices

As I stood outside, a brand new 2016 Black Corvette pulled into the parking lot. A man wearing a black suit and sunglasses stepped out.

"Special Agent Jason Justice at your service," he said.

Judy turned to me and said, "This is who you want to pair me up with?"

"I'm the best partner you could ask for dummy bunny," Jason said rudely.

 _Great,_ Judy thought, _It's bad enough I have to deal with Nick, now I have this loon to worry about._

"Jason, this is Special agent Hopps. You two will be working together to find Nick," I said.

"Alright," Jason said pushing Judy out of the way to enter the building.

Judy looked at me as if she wanted to tear my heart out. I smiled and walked inside.

"So, Jason, what do you think of Judy?" I said.

"Do they have cookies in the reception area?" he said.

"Sir," Humphrey's voice came from behind me, "We found a shoe print in the bathroom floor. The kidnapper has expensive taste. The shoes were made by a local cobbler. The shoes have a serial number which can be traced to the individual."

"Good job. Fox!" I yelled, "Were going to a shoe store!"

Hackleberry Custom Shoes

1576 Main St.

Fox and I walked into the store and we were greeted by the old cobbler.

"Come on in and have a seat. You two fine gentlemen look like you could use a pair of shoes," he said.

"Not so fast," Fox said, "I'm special agent Fox McCloud and this is special agent Kyle Stacy. We need to trace a serial number on a pair of shoes you made."

"Sure thing. Follow me."

We walked into the back room of the store and the owner pulled out a file with a matching serial number.

"The guy's name is Dave Wecky. He hasn't been here for five months," he said.

I noticed a roll of rope lying in the corner.

"What's that rope for?" I asked.

"That's used when we receive shipments of materials. We use it to hoist boxes into the store," said the old man.

Fox's phone rang.

"Hello?" he said walking into the other room.

"Thanks for you time," I said to the old man and walked out of the store.

Fox hung up his phone and walked over to where I was standing.

"Eli and Judy found fingerprints in the bathroom. Guess who they belong too," he said.

"Dave Wecky," I said.

"You guessed it."

"I'd say it's about time we pay Mr. Wecky a visit."

The Residence of Dave Wecky

1561 Nagganock Dr.

"Dave Wecky this is the FBI we have a warrant to search your house! Open up!" Fox yelled.

No response. I pulled out my pistol and nodded to Fox who turned around, grabbed the frame, and kicked the door down. The house was pitch black so we pulled out our flashlights.

"This is creepy," Fox said.

"Let's split up, you take upstairs ad I'll take downstairs," I said.

The stairs creaked as he made his way up the old staircase. I found a basement door and made my way down. I will never forget what I found in the basement. In the basement, there was a homemade surgical table and a torture chamber. Dave Wecky lay on the table, dead, and all of his fingers were cut off. Written on the wall in blood were the words, "You will never find me!"

"Fox!" I yelled.

He ran down the stairs and entered the basement.

"Ye-Oh my," he said.

"Look at this," I said holding up a picture.

"That's Dave, but who is the other guy?" Fox said.

I took about five minutes and the rest of the FBI showed up, except Jason and Judy.

"Where are those two?" I questioned.

Jason pulled into the driveway. I ran down to Jason, who was clearly arguing with Judy.

"Stop calling me that!" screamed Judy.

"What, dummy bunny!" said Jason.

"You two, stop it!" I said, "We have a dead guy inside this house with no fingers. So you two can either stop fighting, or I will have your parking spaces moved next to the dumpster."

"You wouldn't," said Jason.

"I would," I said, "Now back to the dead guy. This is Dave Wecky, but we found a picture with someone else. The guy in they picture is Dave's cousin. So, your job is to question him. His name is Ned Malker. I expect you both to cooperate with each other."

Residence of Ned Malker

1787 Megalock Blvd.

"This place is a dump," Jason said.

"Shut up, we've got a job to do," Judy said.

"Alright, dummy bunny."

Jason and Judy walked to the front door of the house.

"Ned Malker this is the FBI open up!" yelled Jason.

Suddenly Ned Malker ran from the back yard and hopped into his truck.

"After him!" Jason said.

Jason and Judy ran back to the car and Jason turned on the lights and sirens and engaged pursuit.

"Unit four to dispatch," Judy said over the radio.

"Go ahead unit four," said dispatch.

"We've got a 10-80 heading on to Place St. send back up."

"10-4."

Starbucks

1345 Downtown St.

"Dispatch to unit one," my radio echoed.

"Go ahead dispatch," I said.

"Unit four has a 10-80 and is requesting assistance."

"Copy that dispatch we are on our way."

I flicked on the lights and sirens and pulled out of the parking lot.

My car en route to Place St.

"Unit one to unit four, do you copy?" I said on the radio.

"10-4 unit one," Judy said on the radio.

"Try to guide him onto Weller Street. Fox and I will be there to stop him."

"Negative unit one that won't be necessary. We have an 11-80 and 11-41."

"10-4 Unit four. We are in route to the scene."

"Major injuries and an ambulance, this should be fun," Fox said.

Accident Scene

Maine Dr.

Fox and I pulled into the scene of the accident.

"Ned is fine; Jason is questioning him right now. He struck a Mini-Van with a family of four. The kids are fine, the parents are in serious condition and are being airlifted to the hospital," Judy said to me.

Fox walked over to Jason and Ned.

"I can take it from here Jason," Fox said.

Jason gave Fox an angry look and walked to his car.

"Alright Mr. Malker," Fox said pulling out a picture of Nick, "Does this guy mean anything to you?"

"I saw this on the news. That's the missing agent. You know I hate the FBI they're always poking around my house," Ned said.

Fox grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and pinned him against a fire engine.

"Listen here bud, this guy is my friend and if you don't talk and I find out you kidnapped him I will kill you. I have been in several different countries, chained and beaten, and I've survived Black Friday, UCS prison don't scare me one bit."

"Fox, come here," I said.

Fox came to me.

"We found this in Mr. Malker's truck."

"Papers for Longview warehouses. Didn't these guys shut down a long time ago?" Fox asked.

"Yes, but Ned Malker was the CEO"

"That gives him access to these old warehouses. He could be hiding Nick in one of them."

"Sir!" Judy yelled from behind me, "Ned escaped! I was taking him to one of the transport cars and he kicked me and took off!"

"Kyle," Jason's voice came from behind me, "we've found these tapes in the back of Ned's truck. Look at this."

The video showed two men beating Nick, to the point where he was coughing up blood. They then proceeded to tie his hands with rope and hang him on a hook in an abandoned warehouse. They took turns beating him with a metal pipe and blindfolded him.

"What do you want with me?!" Nick's voice echoed in the video, "Please!"

"Gag him," a voice said.

Two large men removed Nick's blindfold and placed it in his mouth. That is where the video ended.

"Rewind it," I said, "Stop, right there. The video was taken in the warehouse next to warehouse four. I can see the other warehouse through the window."

I turned to Fox.

"Call SWAT and get you vest on, we are doing a raid. Jason and Judy, you can come along too," I said.

"Sweet!" Jason exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm in the process of moving in with my dad and he doesn't have internet. Thankfully Time Warner will be paying a visit to my house tomorrow (Whoop, Whoop!) Anyway, if you don't like my story and have CONSTRUCTIVE criticism to offer or if you like my story, drop a review. If you don't like my story and have NO constructive criticism to offer, send me a PM. As always, have a good day and God Bless!**

* * *

Longview Warehouses

1557 Longview Branch Dr.

"Good day, sir," the SWAT leader said to me as I got out of my car, "We've used thermal imaging to determine there are three people in warehouse three."

"Good job, alright we're moving in," I said.

Jason and Judy pulled up.

"I've never been in an FBI raid before," Judy said to Jason.

"Don't worry, just follow Kyle and you'll be fine," Jason said.

The SWAT team took their positions and awaited my command. I waved a hand and everyone moved in. The team crept around the building, looking in every room we passed.

"Help me!" a voice echoed down the hallway.

"Shut up!" another voice said.

I motioned for the team to make their way down the hallway towards the voice. I saw that the voice came from behind a wooden door. I motioned for the team to crouch down.

"Alright, they're behind this door. Jason, you kick the door down and Judy you be ready with a smoke grenade," I whispered to the team, "Oh yeah, and if you shoot, shoot to kill."

The team took their positions around the door and applied gas masks. I pulled out the grenade and handed it to Judy. I held up three fingers and put them down one by one. At the last finger, Jason kicked the door down and Judy rolled the grenade in.

"Move!" I shouted.

The team moved in and I heard two gunshots go off.

"There's Nick, get him down!" I yelled.

Fox took Nick's arms and placed them around himself. He then proceeded to carry Nick out of the building.

The two guys were dead. One was Ned Malker, the other was the old Cobbler.

I made my way outside where Fox sat Nick down on a stretcher.

"How are you feeling, bud?" I said to Nick.

Nick stared off into space before he passed out.

"He has major internal injuries, both of his wrists are dislocated, his nose is probably broken, and he has a concussion," said one of the paramedics.

"But he'll be okay, right?" I asked.

"Only time will tell," he said.

"Sir," Fox's voice came from behind me, "We've found a few more people in the building connected to Ned and that old cobbler."

"What was the cobbler's name?" I asked.

"Burt Hackleberry," he said.

"Interrogate each and every one of the people you found. I'm going to the hospital where Nick is, I'm also going to see how Gabe is, hitch a ride with Judy and Jason."

Second City Memorial Hospital

2222 Hospital Blvd.

I walked into the hospital foyer. The large fountain in the middle of the room glistened from the sunlight as water trickled down its tall curves. I made my way to the information desk and spoke with an attendant.

"How are you today?" I asked the woman, who appeared to be in her mid fifties.

"I'm doing wonderful, what can I do for you today?" she asked.

"I am looking for Nicholas Wilde's room."

"Lets see…" she said punching away at her computer keyboard, "Ah, Nicholas Piberius Wilde. He's in room 334 B."

"Thank you and have a great day," I said as I walked away.

I got on the elevator and punched the number three on the floor selector panel. The machine lurched and made a groaning noise as it briskly carried me up to the third floor where the car opened its doors to release me. I walked down the hallway counting the numbers on the outside of the rooms. Finally I came upon the room where Nick was being held. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," a weak voice came from behind the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked Nick walking into his room. I could see one of his eyes had turned black.

"The Doc says I have internal bleeding, a concussion, a broken nose, two dislocated wrists, a collapsed lung, and a whole slew of other things. But I'll live," he replied.

"I'm going to have to ask you some questions about what happened. Do you think you're up to it?"

Nick bit his lip and nodded.

"I'll tell you everything that happened to me from the time I entered the bathroom at the FBI office."

I grabbed my notepad and pen.

"Whenever you're ready," I said.

"Okay, I walked down the hallway o the bathroom to pee, I guess I had too much of Fox's punch. Anyway, I got to the bathroom, done my business and began to walk back when I noticed my phone was dying. 'My charger is in my car. I'll walk out and get it' I thought. I pushed the front door open and suddenly, BOOM! My Camaro erupted into a ball of fire. I heard someone yell, 'That wasn't him you fool! That was Trenton!' I ran out to check on Trenton when someone came from behind me and knocked me down with a baseball bat. They loaded me into the trunk of a car. We rode for what seemed like hours until we reached the warehouses. I remember a red truck being there and the guy had a video camera. They took turns beating me with various objects. They tied me up in the warehouse and beat me with a metal pipe. The last thing I remember was being carried out by Fox and the sounds of the gunshot that ended those guys' lives."

After he was finished he broke down and began to cry.

"It was the scariest thing to ever happen to me!" he said.

"Thank you," I said, "You're the bravest person I know."

"Don't tell anyone I cried," he said wiping a tear away.

Suddenly my phone erupted into a loud song that was my ring tone.

"Excuse me," I said as I walked out of Nick's room.

Fox was the caller that triggered the noise on my phone.

"Yeah," I said when I answered my phone.

"I just finished interrogating one of these guys at the scene. He sang like a bird. These guys had a hit list of Federal Agents whom they wanted to kill. Nick happened to be on top. We all were on it, but the guy assured me they were the only ones left and that we took them off the streets," he said.

"I'll talk to the DA and see if I can get him a lighter sentence."

"Jason and Judy are getting ready to leave, but I'll talk to you later."

"See ya."

I walked back into Nick's room. He was watching TV.

"Alright Nick, now I'm in here to talk as a friend, not an agent," I said to him.

"I was horrible," he said, "why did they want to kill me?"

"According to Fox, who interrogated another guy involved in this, we all were on a hit list. It was an anti FBI group."

"Mind if I come in?" Nick's doctor said making his way in regardless of what I was going to say, "Who's this," he said looking at me.

"That's…" Nick began before I interrupted him.

"Special Agent Kyle Stacy," I stood up from my chair to shake the Doc's hand.

"I'm Dr. Homer Prescott MD" he replied, "I have Nick's test results."

"Let's have them," I said.

"He has two dislocated wrists, a concussion, fifteen deep lacerations-probably from where they whipped him-on his back, a sprained ankle, bruised liver, a black eye, a punctured lung, internal bleeding, and third degree cigarette burns across his entire body."

I sat silent for a few moments, processing what I had just heard.

"But will he be okay?" I asked.

"A few weeks in the hospital and some pain medication, he should be fine."

"Thanks doc," I said.

Jason's Corvette en route to the Hospital

"I don't care what you think! I own the car and I change the radio station to whatever I want too! Dummy bunny!" Jason yelled at Judy.

"For the hundredth time, quit calling me 'dummy bunny'!" Judy responded.

Fox sat silent in the back seat of the car listening to the quarrel.

"I will never understand why Kyle put me with you," Jason said.

"Me either!" Judy screamed.

"Why don't we stop by Starbucks for coffee?" Fox said.

"Shut up!" Judy and Jason said in unison.

Second City Memorial Hospital

"Nick, if you don't mind, I'm going to step out and see how Gabe is," I said.

"Okay," he said, "If you pass by the cafeteria will you bring me more of the cookies n' cream ice cream?"

"Even though you've had three bowls already?" I said.

"Its good stuff," He said.

"Fine, I'll bring you some."

I walked out of Nick's room and made my way down to Gabe's room. Gabe was lying in his bed watching basketball.

"How you feeling?" I said making my way into his room.

"Better," he said, "Doc says I have a pretty bad cut on my head and a concussion. I should be leaving in a few hours though."

"Glad to hear it. If you need me just call. I have to go to the cafeteria to get Nick some more ice cream, so I guess I will see you later."

I made my way to the cafeteria and passed Jason, Fox, and Judy in the hallway. Jason and Judy acted like I didn't exist, but Fox stepped beside me and followed me to the food court.

"I think you made a mistake," Fox said.

"What, by putting Jason and Judy together?" I responded.

"Yeah, I think they may end up killing each other."

"They'll learn to like each other."

"Where are you going to anyway?"

"The Food Court, Nick wanted some more ice cream."

Jason and Judy entered Nick's room.

"Oh, cookies n' cream!" Jason said walking into the room.

Jason took the ice cream and the spoon Nick was using out of Nick's hand.

"Nice to see you too, Jason," Nick said.

"You're sick," Judy said to Jason.

"Shut up, dummy bunny!"Jason said with his mouth full of ice cream.

Fox and I walked back in the room.

"I got your ice cream Nick," I said.

"You didn't happen to bring an extra spoon did you? Jason stole the one I was using. The same one I put in my mouth!"

"No I didn't, but there is one in this drawer," I said looking for the spoon.

I gave the spoon and the ice cream to Nick.

"As much as I hate to leave Jason and Judy alone with each other for more than ten minutes, I have to go. I have some errands to run. Nick, if you need me, just call," I said.

Chevrolet of Second City

4885 East Slate Dr.

I pulled in the car dealership with Fox in my passenger seat.

"What are we doing here?" Fox said.

"Picking up a little welcome home present for Nick," I said, "His Camaro was destroyed by the explosion. He lives with me and I am rich so the least I can do is buy him a new car."

I stepped out and walked into the dealership. On the dealership showroom floor sat a red 2016 Chevrolet Camaro Convertible.

"I see you're admiring our latest acquisition," a dealer said shaking my hand.

"It's beautiful," I said admiring the paint job, "I'll take it,"

The dealer gave me a puzzled look and sad, "Well that was easier than I thought! We'll just need you to sign the papers."

"Thanks, it's a gift for a friend who lost his car in an accident recently. I'm sure you've seen where the FBI agent was kidnapped?"

"Yeah, his name was…" he paused to think for a second, "Nick Wilde."

"Yeah, that's the friend I'm buying this for."

"I know Nick, we're friends on Facebook."

"What's your name?" I asked the dealer.

"Daniel Taskline," he said, "Most people call me Wolf."

"I'm Special Agent Kyle Stacy and this is Special Agent Fox McCloud."

"It's nice to meet you both. Come on in here and I'll get the paperwork ready."


	5. Chapter 4

Second City Memorial Hospital

A few days passed and the hospital released Nick. I pulled up in front of the hospital in my FBI SUV and Nick got in.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," I said to him.

"I feel great. The doctor even said if all goes well with my wrists, I can return to work next week," he said.

"Let's go home; I have a surprise for you."

My House

"Close your eyes," I said to Nick while pulling into the driveway.

I parked the car and Nick got out.

"I'll guide you to where the surprise is," I said walking into the garage where the new Camaro sat.

"Okay, now open your eyes!"

As Nick took his hands away from his eyes, his jaw dropped.

"A brand new convertible Camaro?!" he asked excitedly, "For me!"

"All yours," I said tossing him the keys, "I figured since your old one was blown up by serial killers, I could hook you up with a new one."

He hopped inside and started it up. The engine rumbled as he revved it up.

"Hop in!" he said.

I ran around the car and got in. We took off down the road.

"This is amazing!" Nick exclaimed, "Built in Wi-Fi, GPS, and Bluetooth auxiliary inputs."

"And it's all yours," I said.


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright, for those who actually stayed here long enough to reach this point, congrats because now things are going to start heating up. My writing will be greatly improving from this point on. Enjoy and God Bless!**

* * *

As weeks passed, Nick recovered-though he did develop a fear of warehouses. After about three weeks he returned to work. The office had been relatively quiet while Nick was gone. He walked into the FBI office building, eager as ever to get on a case.

"Don't expect much," I said to him as he, Judy, and I exited my Impala, "We haven't had a big case since you were kidnapped."

"Dang," he said, "I was hoping to have an exciting case my first day back."

"Don't worry, we are sure to have something exciting happen this week," Judy said.

We walked into the building where Nick was greeted by everyone we passed. Nick and Judy walked to the break room for some coffee and I made my way to where I pick up case info.

"Watch 'a got for me today," I said to the guy working the case room.

"A lot," he said, "One you may take particular interest in."

I cracked open the file and I could see what he was talking about.

"Oh no," I said, "Are you sure this is right."

"Yes sir, the ZPD offices want your help on this right away."

Case Briefing Room

I stepped up to the podium and tapped the microphone to get the agents' attention.

"Good morning everyone," I began, "I would like to start by welcoming Nick back from recovery."

Everyone clapped and a few people whistled.

"Alright, now let's get down to business. Fox, you and Humphrey are taking the lead on a murder investigation case. The body was found in an abandoned landfill. Eli, Judy, Nick, and I are taking on another case. Mayor _Leodore_ Lionheart of Zootopia has been accused of committing several felonies. But no one has any proof of his crimes. Our job will be to investigate and, if the accusations are correct, arrest him. Jason, go home and pack your bags, and meet Nick, Judy, and I at Pan-Con Airlines in an hour, we're going to Zootopia."

Pan-Con International Airlines in Second City

785 Airplane Rd.

Jason walked into the airport-ten minutes before the plane was supposed to take off.

"Where in the heck have you been?!" I yelled at Jason.

"I stopped for a cheese burger," he said.

"I honestly couldn't care less. Let's go or we'll miss the flight. Nick and Judy are already on the plane."

Jason walked to the baggage check and checked his bags in. Then he and I broke into a full blown sprint to get to the plane on time.

"What flight number are we anyway?" Jason asked.

"three-thirty-five," I said.

Pan-Con Flight 335

Nick and Judy took their seats.

"I bet Kyle and Jason won't make it," Nick said to Judy.

"They will, remember, you're dealing with Jason," she responded.

"I got fifty bucks that says they won't," Nick said with a smirk.

"Deal," Judy said.

Suddenly, a voice on the intercom said, "Attention all passengers we are about to take off. Please fasten your seat belts and turn off all cell phones. Thanks for flying with Pan-Con."

Judy reached into her bag to hand Nick a fifty. As the bill entered Nick's hand, the voice came back, "Attention passengers, we are going to have a few minute delay we apologize for any inconvenience."

Nick gave Judy back her fifty and another. Jason and I entered the plane and I found a seat next to Nick; Jason sat next to Judy.

"Sup, Dummy Bunny," Jason said to Judy.

"This is going to be a long flight," Judy sighed.

Nick dozed off and I followed suit shortly thereafter. After an hour, the plane touched down in Zootopia. We exited the aircraft and grabbed our bags at the baggage claim.

"Where to now?" Jason asked me.

"Our hotel, the bureau rented us a five star penthouse at LaCrouse inn," I said.

"That's the fanciest hotel in Zootopia!" exclaimed Nick.

"Don't treat it like a vacation this is work," Judy said punching Nick in the arm.

"Ow, calm down carrots! What's gotten into you?" he asked.

"You try sitting next to Jason for an hour on an overcrowded airplane, let's see how you feel when you get off," Judy griped, "He kept licking his finger and sticking in my ear!"

"It's called a wet willie, dummy bunny," Jason said.

"Okay, everyone shut up! We have a job to do. Nick, since you know the city well, you take Jason to the hotel and get checked in. Judy, you come with me to the police station to get case files and talk to Bogo," I said to everyone.

"If it'll get me away from Jason," Judy said.

My Rental Car En route to Zootopia Police Department

334 Alandro, Blvd.

"So," I began talking to Judy, "Why do you and Jason dislike each other so much?"

"He's obnoxious, nasty, annoying, and a whole list of other things!" she said.

"If you would just warm up to him I'm sure you all would like each other."

"I doubt it, I want to be friends with him, but he keeps pestering me and calling me 'dummy bunny'."

"It's his way of joking with you, you'll have to get used to it."

My phone began to ring, it was Fox.

Taxi Cab En route to LaCrouse inn

688 Lakland, St.

"Hey driver, tune the radio to 97.5," Nick demanded.

"Sure thing," he said.

Smooth jazz began to play over the radio.

"Seriously," Jason said, "You like this stuff?"

"I didn't used to, Judy warmed me up to it," Nick said.

"Ha, figures dummy bunny would like this."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's a little annoying, she a little to 'happy' so to speak."

"What's wrong with being happy?"

"You're seriously asking me this?!" Jason exclaimed, "We see death, criminals, children without homes, decomposed bodies and a whole list of other things on a daily basis! How on this planet could you be happy?"

Nick sat silent for a few moments and responded, "How can we be happy? Here's how: knowing that we avenge death, knowing that we put criminals behind bars, knowing that we find homes for children, knowing that we put faces on the decomposed bodies and knowing that everything on the 'list' you speak of is set right. That's what gives us joy."

"Dang dude, that's deep."

"Just try Judy man; I'm sure she'll grow on you."

My Rental Car En route to Zootopia Police Department

"Hello," I answered my phone.

"Kyle!" Fox's voice erupted from the device and began speaking rapidly.

"Hold on, slow down," I said.

"Okay, you know the case you gave me and Humphrey to solve?"

"The body in the landfill, right?"

"Yes, well, Tails and Silver were running some tests on the body," Fox began to break down, "And Silver was mixing some chemicals they needed in the lab. They exploded!"

"Oh my God! Is everyone okay?"

"Tails is fine, he escaped with a cut forehead. Silver…" he began crying for his son, "Silver suffered third degree burns on his arms and his chest. He is currently in the ICU at Second City Memorial."

"I'm sorry there is nothing I can do. I'm in Zootopia and there will be no outgoing flight until next week."

"Don't worry, it's under control. Just catch Lionheart."

I hung up the phone and Judy looked at me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Silver and Tails were doing an experiment in the lab where they are investigating the body in the landfill case. Silver was mixing some chemicals and there was an explosion," I said.

"Is everyone okay?"

"Tails is fine, he has a cut on his head, but Silver suffered major third degree burns across his arms and chest."

Judy cupped her mouth in her hands and gasped, "Will he be okay?"

"I don't know but I need to call Nick," I said while dialing his number.

LaCrouse Inn

2354 Linkindin Blvd.

"Hello," Nick said answering his phone.

"I just got a call from Fox," I told Nick what had happened.

"Oh, man," he said.

"What's up Nick?" Jason asked.

"It's Silver, he was in an explosion and suffered major burns," Nick replied.

"Oh man, is he going to be okay?"

"I don't know, but let's get checked into our hotel room."

ZPD

3665 Cops, Dr.

Judy and I walked into the police department and we were greeted by Benjamin Clawhauser.

"Judy is that you?" he asked.

"Sure is Ben," she responded.

"And who's your friend?"

"I'm Special Agent Kyle Stacy," I said while shaking his paw.

"Kyle? O-M-Goodness! I haven't seen you since they released you. I remember they accused you of killing that guy and you got off because you're a Federal Agent."

"And because I saved Judy's life."

"Oh yeah, I never got to say thanks. I don't know what I would've done if Judy had been killed," he said while taking a sip from his Gazelle cup, "Here you two have a doughnut."

We took our doughnuts and Judy and I thanked Clawhauser and headed down the hallway to Bogo's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a deep voice from the other side.

"Hello Mr. Bogo, how are you?" I said.

"Just fine; I remember you, you shot that guy that took Judy hostage."

"I did, and I don't regret my decision because I saved a life," I said looking at Judy.

"Ah, officer Hopps-," the bull began before I interrupted him.

"It's Agent Hopps now sir," I said.

"Agent Hopps," he said becoming annoyed, "How have you been?"

"I've been great!" she said.

"Alright, let's get down to business. We need the case files on Lionheart," I said.

"Here is all we have on him," Bogo said while reaching me some papers, "He's been convicted of treason, terrorism, being a mentally unstable cult leader, and several counts of murder. There was even a claim he was in the drug market. No one has any proof of this though, in fact, every witness that was supposed to testify against his has turned up dead."

I examined the file thoroughly. I could see all of Lionheart's purchases, laws he passed, and family members. I knew the guy and I had never even met him.

"Thank you Mr. Bogo. The FBI will be in touch," I said as I left the room.

"Bye chief," Judy said as she followed me.

LaCrouse Inn

"Feels Like the First Time" by Foreigner blared out of room 1123. Nick danced around the room, occasionally he would jump on the bed or in a chair. He took his shirt off and played a broom like it was a guitar and sung along to the song.

"It feels like the first time. It feels like the very first time…!" he sang.

Jason had already taken advantage of the pool and warm weather and made his way down. It was a large pool and there were several animals also enjoying the day. Judy and I unlocked the hotel room door to find Nick jumping on the bed to the beat of the music and singing. Judy realized he had no shirt and she blushed and smiled a little. Nick saw Judy and me standing in the room and he lowered his ears turned red. I pushed the button to turn the stereo off.

"Alright Lou Gramm, I have the case files," I said while trying to contain my laughter.

"Alright," he said with a nervous smile, "Just one sec," he said putting on his shirt.

"Where's Jason?" I asked.

"He went to the pool; it is a great day for swimming," Nick said, "One thing I need to ask you."

"What's that?"

"You're not going to tell anybody about what I was doing are you?"

"My lips are sealed."

"How about you, carrots?" he asked Judy, who was still blushing.

"Your secret's safe with me," she said smiling.

Jason had apparently finished his swimming and had arrived back at the room right after Nick's "party".

"Jason, you're right in time. I just got the case files on Lionheart from Bogo," I said when he came back in.

"Well, I'm going to the lobby to get some coffee, anyone else going?" Nick said.

"I will," Judy said.

"I'm not going, but bring me back a cup," I said.

"Same here," Jason said.

Judy and Nick made their way to the lobby.

Jason picked up the files and examined them closely.

"That's strange," he said.

"What's strange?" I asked.

"There are several transactions that are sent to bank accounts off the cost," he said.

"It's probably illegal drug activity. That's one of the things he was accused of."

"I would think that too if it weren't for the amount of the payments. I could see a drug deal easily reaching into the millions, but this, this is reaching into the billions!" he exclaimed.

I took a look at the file and sure enough, there were a few billion dollar transactions.

"I want to get a warrant to search his office and home but we don't have enough evidence," I said, "This whole situation stinks. Something isn't right."

Nick and Judy came in with the coffee and handed Jason and I our cups.

"You didn't poison it did you, dummy bunny?" Jason asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny Jason," Judy said sarcastically.

I actually saw Jason crack a smile.

"Well, it's time for dinner; why don't we go to down to Haves Café for some grub?" Nick said.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

"I'm in," Judy said.

"Let me grab a quick shower and I'll go with you," Eli said.

Second City Memorial Hospital

Fox sat at his son's bedside, staring intently at the bandaging that covered his burns. Silver was on life support and had numerous tubes and IVs running in and out of his body. Humphrey walked in and began talking to Fox.

"How is he?" he asked.

"Not good," Fox said, "He's barely hanging on."

"We're going to find out who did this," Humphrey said, trying to comfort Fox.

"You have kids, right Humphrey?"

"Three," Humphrey replied.

"Imagine if one was a scientist working in a lab and suffered third degree chemical burns."

"I couldn't imagine."

"Exactly, neither could I. Yet here I am sitting next to my son who is dying because of an explosion at a forensics lab," Fox said trying to hold back tears.

"Wait, it did happen in a forensics lab, didn't it?" Humphrey said.

"Yeah, the FBI lab."

"The most secure lab on the planet!" Humphrey exclaimed, "How did the explosion happen?"

"Silver was supposed to mix alcohol into a boiling pot of several other chemicals. I guess he grabbed something other than alcohol and when he poured it in the chemicals reacted."

"Tails said he read the container and it WAS alcohol!" Humphrey said.

"But the test results said Hydrochloric Acid," Fox said.

"Someone switched the labels; someone wanted an explosion to occur in the lab!" Humphrey exclaimed, becoming excited.

"And being the most secure lab in the country-," Fox began.

"It had to be an inside job," Humphrey finished, "We need to lock the lab down now!" Humphrey said pulling out his cell phone to call the lab director.

LaCrouse Inn

Jason exited the shower and went to his bedroom to get dressed. Nick and I sat on the couch and began talking.

"So, Nick," I began, "Do you have any family you'd like to visit while were here?"

"No," he said dully.

"I figured you'd want to see you parents or something. Judy is all excited about seeing her's. Where do your parents live?"

"Oak Hill," he sighed.

"Is it nice?"

"It's a cemetery."

I sat silent for a few moments. This was the first time Nick had ever discussed his parents with me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Car accident," he pulled out his wallet and handed me a strip of paper.

The paper had a picture of a mutilated car and was titled "Fox family hit by drunk driver and killed on Rt. 39. Male child was the only survivor".

"Oh man," I said.

"Their names were Robin Piberius Wilde and Charlotte Wilma Wilde. It was my twelfth birthday," he began, "We were coming back from the bowling alley. We had a great party. There were balloons, streamers, noise makers, my friends from school, and a huge cake. I loved bowling and my parents got me a custom made bowling ball that year. After the party we were heading home and it was raining. I remember telling my mom and dad 'I love you' and they said they loved me too. The car came out of nowhere and it wasn't using headlights. I woke up in a hospital with minor injuries with my uncle at my bedside. He told me what happened and gave me box that had a note inside of it. It said, 'Nick…my sweet Nick. If you're reading this it means I have passed. I want to let you know something, your father and I love you with all of our hearts.' They left me a family picture. My uncle handed me a locket that had a picture of me and my siblings. It was my mother's. The next day I left the hospital and ran away to live on the streets. An organization claiming to take in homeless children took me in. They abused and assaulted me. I was lucky to escape, I had a friend there who gave his life so I could. I grew up on the streets and became a con-man. That is until that cute little bunny found me and forced me to help her solve a case. After we solved it I became a cop and met you. After Bogo fired me because of my past, you offered me a job and here we are today," he finished his story and began wiping his tears away with a napkin.

I'll admit, by the end of the story I had shed a few tears too.

"But you came and gave me a new life, with the help of Judy of course," he said looking at her.

"You like her don't you?" I asked.

"What? No, no-no-no-no, I'm a fox and she's a bunny. It would never work," he said while smiling.

"Okay, I believe you," I said even though it was obvious he liked her.

Jason came out of the bedroom wearing a suit and black dress shoes. We made our way to the lobby and the valet retrieved our black SUV from the parking garage across the street.

"Nick, tip this fine gentlemen," I said climbing into the driver's seat.

"Why is it always me," Nick mumbled under his breath.

Jason began to get in the back with Judy, but I stopped him, "Sit up here with me Jason, we need to talk about the case." In reality, I wanted Nick and Judy to sit together because I knew they liked each other. We drove to the restaurant and got a booth. Jason sat next to me and Nick and Judy sat across from me. We placed our drink orders and talked while we waited for the waiter to return.

"So Nick," Jason began, "How does it feel to be back at work?"

"Great, I can't tell you how much I missed being with you all," Nick said.

"I'm glad your back too Nick," Judy said.

"Are you excited about seeing your family Judy," I asked.

"Oh, I can't wait for that," she replied.

"Jason," I said, "Why don't you and Nick go to the salsa bar and bring us back some?"

"Sure will," Jason said, "C'mon Nick."

"Coming," Nick said.

After they walked off I started talking to Judy, "Do you like Nick?"

"Of course I do, he's my friend," she replied.

"No. I mean do you like-like him?"

Her eyes grew wide.

"I think he's hot," Judy grasped her mouth and said, "Did I say that out loud?"

I leaned back in my chair and said to her, "I'm afraid so."

She turned red from embarrassment and said, "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't, but I will add that I believe Nick likes you too," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, he claims that he doesn't but anyone with eyes could see that he does."

Jason and Nick returned from the salsa bar. Jason was laughing.

"Nick and I made a bet," he said.

"Uh-oh," I heard Judy whisper.

"What's the bet?" I asked.

"Tell them Nick," Jason said.

"Okay," Nick began, "Jason bet me thirty dollars that I couldn't eat a chip covered in the hottest salsa they have up there."

"He thinks he can actually pull it off," Jason said.

"I was chained up by my hands and beaten half to death, this is baby stuff," Nick said.

"Alright, then eat it," Jason said.

"Here goes," Nick said, dipping a chip into the bowl of salsa and scooping up a huge gob of it.

Nick ate the whole chip and Jason sat in his seat snickering.

"It's not so ba- oh-no," Nick said and Jason busted out with laughter.

Nick turned red and began to sweat profusely. I could see sweat stains forming under his arms.

"Oh God!" Nick exclaimed.

Nick grabbed his cup of water and drank the whole thing. He grabbed Judy's cup and did the same. He also stole mine and Jason's cup. Jason sat in his chair laughing uncontrollably the entire time. I'll admit, it was kind of funny. After ten minutes our food came from the kitchen, by this time Nick had recovered from his ordeal. We ate dinner and went out to spend some time in the town. Nick and Judy walked next to each other, after I told Judy that Nick liked her she clang to him. I talked with Jason about the case.

"We are going to the Mayor's office tomorrow to investigate," I said, "We don't have a search warrant but I hope to find enough evidence tomorrow to get one."

"I hope so," Jason said, "If they what they accused him of is true he isn't fit to be alive, much less a Mayor."

Nick and Judy walked up to me and began talking.

F.B.I. Forensics Lab, Second City

876 Highlands Highway

Humphrey and Fox had the entire Forensic team in a line about to question them

"Alright," Humphrey said in the most serious voice he had, "I know one of you is a criminal, you tried to kill Silver McCloud. Now, come forward right now and I'll see if I can get a lighter sentence. But if you do not come forward, we will find you and you'll probably go to prison for the rest of your life with no chance of parole. Do I make myself clear?"

The scientists stood silent.

"I said do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" they said nervously.

"So, no one's going to fess up? We'll have to do this the hard way then. Fox pull in the team from the Jeffersonian!"

Fox came in with the FBI Jeffersonian team and introduced them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Fox began, "I would like to introduce you to the best forensic team in America: Dr. Camille Syroian, Angela Montenegro, Dr. Temperance Brennan, Dr. Clark Edison, and Dr. Jack Hodgins. They're going to solve this case and convict one of you of a capitol crime, guy's get to work."

"Alright, let's go this is no different than at the Jeffersonian," Camille, or Cam for short, said.

A man in a suit walked through the doors of the lab.

"Hey foxy!" he yelled, "What're you doing with my team?"

"Agent Booth, nice to see you again too," Fox said.

"Listen, I need these people in DC solving crimes, not dancing around trying to figure out who blew up a fox," Agent Booth said.

"You have a son, right Agent Booth?" Fox asked.

"Yeah, his name's Parker."

"Imagine if he were blown up in a chemical explosion. What would you do?"

"Find the man who done that and kill him."

"That 'fox' you speak of is named Silver McCloud, and he's my son."

Agent Booth stood silent for a few moments before saying to the Jeffersonian team, "What are you waiting for, find out who blew up the guy's son!"

The team walked away to fulfill their duties.

Downtown Zootopia

389 Almond St.

"Kyle," Nick began, "I want to thank you for everything you've done for us. You gave us our dream jobs, a place to live, and put us together in a place we love"

"Yes Kyle, you really don't know how much we appreciate it," Judy said.

"I'm glad I could make you guys happy. Well, I've had a great night but I'm tired and we have a big day tomorrow so I'm going back to the hotel," I said.

"Same here," Nick said.

"Me too," Judy yawned.

"I guess I could watch some TV," Jason said.

We went back to our black SUV and rode back to the hotel. Jason sat up front with me and my phone rang. The man calling was a person I haven't heard from in a long time.

"Agent Booth!" I exclaimed answering my phone, "Long time no talk. How's it going?"

"It's going great with me, how about you?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine," I said.

"I haven't seen you around today, where are you?"

"I'm out of town on a case."

"Dang, I was hoping we could get together and hang a while. Where are you exactly?"

"Zootopia, a city in the UNS" **(UNS means United Northern States)**

"One more thing, do you know that fox friend of yours, what's his name?"

"Fox."

"Yeah, did you know Fox pulled the entire Jeffersonian team here to solve his son's explosion case?"

"Ha, sounds like Fox to do something like that. This won't be a problem will it?"

"No, I was just making sure it was fine with you."

"It's perfectly fine with me. Hey Booth, I'm at my hotel and have to go but I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Nick asked from the back seat.

"That was Special Agent Seeley Booth United States FBI," I said.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot, got out of the vehicle, and walked up to our room. We now had the task of deciding where everyone was going to sleep.

"Okay," I said, "One bedroom has two beds. One bedroom has one big bed and the couch folds out. Nick, you and I will sleep in the two bed bedroom. Judy you take the big bed and Judy gets the couch."

"Great," Judy said sarcastically.

"Good night ya'll, I'm off to bed," Judy said.

"Same here," I said.

"Right behind you," Nick said.

"I'll just watch TV for a while," Judy said.

Nick and I arrived in our room. Nick removed his shirt and pants and went to bed in his underwear.

"No pajamas?" I asked him.

"Nah, they're uncomfortable to sleep in. I just go the underwear route," he said.

I put on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt and crawled into the bed. I was out in a matter of minutes.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, a big A/N is on the way. First, I would like to say that this chapter is where things start to heat up. Second, I would like to give credit to several authors for letting my use their characters in my story. Thanks to StraightSpirals for the character "Ace Wilde", Thanks to sur2sur for the characters "Harold and Misty" and the restaurant "Dipping Stick Cafe", Thanks to Dellinah for the character "Richard Wilde", Thanks to WhiteeFoxclaw1990 for "Hood Tower". I have permission from all of these authors to use them. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and God Bless!**

* * *

I awoke to an incredibly fowl smell. It wasn't the smell of an unkempt bathroom, more like severe body odor. I turned to look at the clock which read 7:30.

"Oh, God! What is that?" I said.

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Everyone was still asleep so I devised a plan to wake everyone up. I hooked my phone into the auxiliary input on the stereo, turned the stereo on full volume, and played the loudest song I could find- "Holiday" by Green Day. Needless to say, everyone woke up.

"What the heck?!" Jason said, nearly jumping off of the couch.

Nick came out of our room, still in his underwear, holding his forehead.

"I busted my head on my nightstand," he said.

"Nick, can you explain the smell in our room this morning?" I asked.

"I suppose I should've mentioned that I have a condition called 'Nocturnal Perspiration Syndrome'," he said.

"What the heck is that?" Jason said.

"Night sweats," I said, "Is there a cure?"

"Only experimental ones. I am currently on medication for it."

Judy came through the apartment and gasped when she saw Nick in his underwear.

"Morning Carrots," Nick said with a half lidded smirk.

"Nick, where's your pants?" Judy said.

"He-he, I guess I forgot about them," Nick said turning red.

"Well this got weird," Jason said.

"Okay people, we have a job to do. Nick, go grab a shower and we'll go to Lionheart's office. Judy, you and Jason are going to the Burrows. Judy wants to see her parents and I need an agent out there to investigate," I said.

"Fine," Jason sighed.

FBI Forensics Lab

Second City

"Have we found anything yet?" Fox's voice echoed in the near empty lab.

"Yes, take a look at this symbol we found etched on the side of the chemical container Silver had," said Dr. Hodgins.

Fox looked at the symbol and his jaw dropped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Fox asked.

"Yes sir," Dr. Hodgins said.

"Uh-oh, this is not good."

LaCrouse Inn

Zootopia

Jason and Judy had already left for the Burrows when Nick got out of the shower. Nick dawned a green Hawaiian shirt, red and blue striped tie, and khaki pants. I wore a black polo, blue jeans and cowboy boots.

"Alright," I said to Nick as we got into one of our black SUVs, "We are going to look around a bit at city hall. Then we'll see if we can question Lionheart"

"Okay, do you think they'll actually let us in to question him?" Nick asked.

"Maybe, if we play our cards right."

I drove down the crowded streets of Sahara Square until I came upon a building titled "City Hall". I parked the van.

"Do you have your gun?" I asked Nick.

He unbuttoned part of his shirt to reveal a Colt .45 revolver strapped to his chest, I had my Glock. We exited our SUV and walked inside. We went inside and looked at the artifacts that the building contained. I noticed symbol on the wall. It was a triangle with an eye in it. I knew exactly what it was.

"Hey Nick, look at this," I said.

He came over and took a look at the symbol, "What is that?"

"It's the All-Seeing-Eye, the symbol for the Illuminati," I said.

"What's the Illuminati?" he asked.

"The Illuminati is a secret organization of enlightened thinkers, sort of like the Masons. There is a whole conspiracy theory surrounding them that says they control the world and use their power to get things they want."

"How would they control the world?"

"Well, most members of the Illuminati are powerful people, such as politicians, businessmen, and CEOs. Here is an example, if the hospital coordinator is an Illuminati member and another member of the Illuminati wants someone who is staying at the hospital dead, the guy with the hospital could have him killed."

"That's creepy, why would City Hall have an Illuminati symbol?"

"There are only two explanations: One is that they are artifacts. The other is that Lionheart is a member of the Illuminati."

"I hope they're just artifacts."

Bunny Burrows

675th St. Zootopia

"Dad!" Judy exclaimed while exiting the train.

"Judy, it's so good to see you again," her father said, "Who's your friend?"

"That's Special Agent Jason Justice. He's my partner."

Judy's father, Stu, shook hands with Jason.

"How are you sir?" Stu said to Jason.

"I'm fine, how about yourself?" Jason asked Stu.

"As good as I'll ever be," Stu said, "Judy, your mother is at home. She fixed us lunch."

"What are we having?" Judy asked.

"Carrot casserole," Stu said.

'This is going to be a long trip,' Jason thought.

City Hall

Zootopia

Nick and I walked to mayor Lionheart's door and we were stopped by a wolf guard.

"No admittance beyond this point," he said.

"Does this help," I said handing him my badge.

"Let me check."

The guard walked to a phone on the wall and began to speak into it, "…Hello, this is Doug. We have a couple of Federal Agents here that need to have a word with Mayor Lionheart...Agents Richard Stacy and Nicholas Wilde… Okay, I'll send them in."

He walked back to us, "You guys are clear," he said opening the door and handing us our badges.

"Thank you," I said walking in.

Nick and I walked until we found a door that had "Mayor Lionheart" written on it. As I went to knock on the door, I noticed another Illuminati symbol.

"Come in," a voice came from the other side.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Hello Mayor Lionheart," I said while shaking his hand, "I'm Agent Stacy with the F.B.I. and this is Agent Wilde. We wanted to know if we could ask you a few questions."

"Certainly, but I've a meeting at one so make it quick," he said.

Nick was walking around the room looking at various objects.

"Have you ever killed someone?"

"That's preposterous! I would never!"

"Okay, we have your transaction history and have found that there have been several deposits into off-shore bank accounts. Can you explain that?"

"A Mayor can't make donations to third world countries?"

"Do you have any affiliations with the Illuminati?"

"I am not saying another word until I have a lawyer present and you'll need a warrant to search."

"Very well. Nick let's go," I said.

We walked back out to our SUV and started talking.

"Did you find anything new?" Nick asked me.

"No, not a thing. He wants a lawyer before he will talk to us and he needs to see a warrant for us to search his office. We don't have enough evidence to get one though," I said.

"Oh yes we do," Nick said.

"What do you mean?"

"While you were talking to Lionheart, I took the liberty to do a skim-over of his office and found this."

Nick pulled out his phone and showed me a picture he had taken. The photograph contained the documents of the people who were supposed to testify against Lionheart.

"Good job Nick! I need to call Gabe so we can get that warrant."

There were a few rings in my phone's earpiece before Gabe answered.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Gabe, its Kyle," I said.

"Hey Kyle! What's up?"

"I need you to get us a search warrant for Lionheart's office."

"Sure thing, just send me a copy of any evidence you have and I'll get a judge to sign it."

"Alright, I have to go. I'll get that evidence to you ASAP."

"See ya."

FBI Forensics Lab

Second City

Fox let every scientist examine the symbol to make sure he was right. Then he gave it to Humphrey.

"I don't believe it," Humphrey said.

"Why would the All-Seeing-Eye, the symbol for the Illuminati, be etched onto a chemical container?" Fox asked.

"The guy who did this is leaving us a message. I don't know what it means though," Humphrey said.

"Was there anything on the body?"

"Dr. Brennan is looking it over right now. She'll let us know when they find something."

Just then, Dr. Brennan walked through the door.

"Agent McCloud, we have an ID on the body," she said.

"Who was the poor soul?" Fox asked.

"His name was Ace Wilde, guess where he was from."

"Tell me."

"Your forensic team should've cleaned the bones, they guy isn't human he's an anthropomorphic animal, a fox to be exact. The body was so badly decomposed that you couldn't tell his species. He's from Zootopia. Here's the kicker."

"What's the kicker?"

"He's Nick's brother."

Fox's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Ace Leonard Wilde is Nicholas Piberius Wilde's brother."

"I didn't know Nick had a brother," Humphrey said.

"They're not blood-related, Ace was adopted at age 8 by Nick's mom, Charlotte Wilma Wilde. Here's the Mega-Kicker!"

"There's more!" Fox exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, Ace Wilde was on the board to testify against Lionheart. There is an ongoing missing person's case in the UNS for him."

"Thanks Dr. B, I need to call Kyle."

"No problem, I'll get you when we find something else."

Dipping Stick Café

9th St. Zootopia

"You'll love the food here," Nick said, "Some of my old friends Harold and Misty run it."

We walked in the door and Nick was greeted by someone.

"Nicky! My sly little fox, how that heck have you been?" a raccoon said from behind the counter.

"I'm doing fine Harold, how about you?" Nick said

"Nicky? That's a new one," I said to Nick.

"Yeah, it's just a nickname. Oh, by the way Harold, this is Special Agent Kyle Stacy. He's with the FBI" Nick said.

"Oh, now what's a tiny fox cop like you doing running around with an FBI agent?" Harold asked.

"Well, I'm also an FBI agent," Nick said to Harold.

"Prove it," Harold said.

"Okay," Nick said tossing the raccoon his badge.

"Special Agent Nicholas Piberius Wilde FBI Well my little Nicky is growing up."

"Oh my God! Is that you Nick?!" a female raccoon who came from the kitchen said.

"Sure is honey," Harold said, "That's our little Nicky. He's a big-wig with the FBI now."  
"Oh, Nick it's so good to see you again," she said, "Who's your friend?"

"Misty," Nick said to the female raccoon, "This is Special Agent Kyle Stacy he's with the FBI also."

"Well, I'm Misty Parker and that's Harold Parker, we're the owners of this fine establishment. You know what, lunch is on us! You two sit anywhere you like and get anything on the menu you want."

"Thanks Misty," Nick said.

We sat down at a table and Misty took our orders. My phone rang and Fox's picture appeared on my screen.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Kyle, I've got some news on Silver and our body. Which do you want first?" Fox said.

"Let's hear about Silver," I said.

"Okay, Dr. Hodgins ran some tests and found a strange symbol etched into the can Silver was holding the explosion happened. The symbol was the All-Seeing-Eye the…"

"Symbol for the Illuminati," I interrupted him, "Lionheart has those things plastered in Zootpoia's City Hall."

"Wait, did you say _Lionheart_ has Illuminati symbols?"

"Yeah why?"

"That's the second thing. Our vic from the landfill was supposed to testify against Lionheart in a court case but went missing."

"Who is the victim from the landfill?"

"His name is Ace Leonard Wilde, get this, he's Nick's adopted brother. That's all the info we have right now."

"Alright, get that info about the victim testifying against Lionheart to Gabe. It may help him get a search warrant. I have to go, but I'll see you later."

I hung up the phone and looked at Nick.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"They found an Illuminati symbol etched into the can Silver was holding when the explosion happened. But there's something else," I said.

"What else is there?" Nick asked.

"They have an ID on the body from the landfill."

"Who is he?

"Ace Leonard Wilde."

Nick's eyes began to glass over with tears. On the outside, Nick acted like this tough, emotionless fox. On the inside, he has the heart of a marshmallow, which is easily broken or frightened.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an adopted brother?" I asked

"It wasn't relevant to my story. He was with my Grandparents when Mom and Dad were killed. When I ran away I never heard from him again so I though he died," Nick said

"Well, Ace was supposed to testify against Lionheart in court. Now he is dead."

Misty brought us our food.

"Nick," I said taking a bite out of my dish, "Do you have anymore family I don't know about?"

"Yeah, I have one more brother. His name is Richard Wilde. He left when I was thirteen for no reason. I woke up one morning and poof, he was gone."

Bunny Burrows

Jason nearly gagged when Bonnie, Judy's mother, sat the carrot casserole on the table.

"How does it look Agent Justice?" Bonnie asked Jason.

"It looks great!" Jason lied.

"Great! You get to have some first."

Jason looked at the orange slop on his plate and dreaded what he had to do next. He took his fork and plunged it into his dish. He slowly raised it to his mouth and took a bite. What came next he didn't expect. He thought it would be the most disgusting thing he would ever eat, but he actually enjoyed it.

"Oh my," he said, "That's great!"

"I knew you'd love it!" Bonnie said.

Jason had some more and drank a glass of carrot juice, which he also found surprisingly tasty. After lunch, Stu gave Jason a tour of the farm. Jason was actually finding his trip enjoyable.

Dipping Sick Café

Zootopia

Nick and I ate our food, which was some of the best I'd ever eaten. The menu called them "Dippers" but I really wasn't sure what they were, until Misty told me.

"The 'Dippers' are actually Alaskan white-fish. We serve them with our sauces and people love them," she said.

"I for one am one of those people," I said.

"I told him he'd love them," Nick said, "Hey Misty, bring us a couple of chocolate shakes will you?"

"I sure will," she said disappearing into the kitchen.

Harold walked over and sat down next to Nick.

"Now, I don't mean to pry, but why are there two federal agents from the UCS in Zootopia?" he said.

"We're conducting an investigation," I said.

"This is about Lionheart isn't it?"

I nodded.

"I can tell you right now, that lion is one bad cat, no pun intended. I don't know if _everything_ they say is true but I know he does have something to do with an organization called the Illuminati."

This grabbed my attention. We didn't even tell Harold about Lionheart being a suspected Illuminati member.

"How do you know this?" Nick asked Harold.

"Lionheart came in here once with five other people, I heard him call them 'The Council' I'm not sure what it means though," Harold said.

"The Illuminati's leaders are known as the 'Council of Five'. They are the masterminds behind the organization," I said.

"I just caught bits and pieces of their conversation but I heard the words 'reform' and 'New World' being used a lot," Harold said, "Well, I've got customers waiting, but you two come back anytime you like."

Harold left and Misty brought us our shakes.

"We need that search warrant," I said to Nick, who was slurping his shake.

"This Illuminati thing is pretty scary. Who knows what they have planned," Nick said.

Second City Courthouse

16th St, Second City

Gabe walked into the Judge's chamber.

"Mr. Harper," the Judge said, "Have a seat."

Gabe sat down.

"What's your business?" the Judge asked.

"I need to get a search warrant for Mayor Lionheart's home and office," Gabe said while handing the Judge photographs of the evidence.

The Judge applied his glasses and looked at the photos, "So, Lionheart has the documents on the people who were supposed to testify against him. I don't get something though, what are these symbols?"

"Those are Illuminati symbols. Both Lionheart's office and the container had them."

"I'll grant you the warrant for his office, if you want the one for his house bring me more evidence."

"Yes your honor."

Gabe gathered his things and the warrant and left the Judge's chamber.

"I need to call Kyle," he thought.

Parking Lot of Dipping Stick Café

Zootopia

Nick and I walked back to our SUV when my phone rang.

"Hey Gabe, what's up?" I said.

"Good news, I was granted a search warrant for Lionheart's office," he said.

"That's great! Fax it to the ZPD and Nick and I will pick it up."

"Sure thing," he said, hanging up.

"What's the news?" Nick asked.

"We've got our search warrant," I said.

FBI Forensics Lab

Second City

"Agent McCloud!" a voice yelled across the lab.

"What is it Dr. B?" Fox said while walking into the room.

"You'll want to see this," she said.

Fox walked to the place where they were examining Ace's body.

"We found more Illuminati symbols burned on the victim's body," she said.

"Oh crap," Fox said.

"What's wrong?" Dr. Hodgins asked.

"I need to get the coroner reports from the other people who were supposed to testify against Lionheart. We need to see if they have the Illuminati symbol on them too. If they do, this becomes a serial killing case."

Bunny Burrows

Zootopia

"Well Mom and Dad, I've had a great time but Jason and I have to get back to the main city," Judy said.

"Okay, just be careful honey," Bonnie said as she hugged Judy.

"It was nice to meet you all," Jason said to Bonnie and Stu.

"You too agent Justice, come back anytime you like," Judy's parents said to Jason.

Judy and Jason got on a train bound for Savannah Central.

City Hall

Zootopia

Nick and I walked back into City Hall and made our way to Lionheart's office. We were stopped by the guard again.

"What are you two doing back?" he asked.

"We have a warrant to search Mayor Lionheart's office," I said.

The guard opened the door. Nick and I made it back to the Mayor's office. The Mayor wasn't there; he went to a meeting so Nick and I searched it.

"Alright Nick, you search the bookshelf and I'll search his desk," I said.

I walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer on the right side. It contained receipts from various transactions. I pulled them out and bagged them as evidence. I opened the bottom drawer on the right side and found files on the people that turned up dead because they were supposed to testify against Lionheart. When I pulled out those papers for evidence, I noticed a semi-automatic pistol in the drawer too and bagged it for evidence. I opened the top drawer on the left side. It contained a book with the All-Seeing-Eye on the front. I cracked it open and read the title.

"The Illuminati," I read.

I bagged the book as evidence. I opened the bottom drawer on the left side. I found two papers. One was titled "Plan for World Reformation" and the other was titled "Illuminati World Order" I placed them both in evidence bags. I concluded my search of the desk and walked to where Nick was, he had a few evidence bags himself. I also grabbed Lionheart's computer.

"Did you find anything?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'll be sending it back to the crime lab for analysis," I said to him.

"Well, I say we need to arrest him," Nick said.

"Why? What did you find?" I asked him.

Nick opened up a rather large evidence bag and pulled out at least five gallons of Night Howlers Serum.

"Night Howlers? He's going away for awhile," I said.

"He had it hidden in hollowed out books," Nick said.

Nick and I took our evidence to the SUV and waited for Lionheart to return.

FBI Forensics Lab

Second City

"This is bad very, very, very, VERY bad," Fox said.

"All the victims were branded with the Illuminati symbol," Cam said.

"This now falls to the FBI and since some of the bodies were found in Zootopia we'll need to work with the ZBI," Humphrey said.

Fox's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Dad, its Marcus. You need to look at Silver's room right now," Marcus said.

"Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes," Fox said, hanging up his phone.

"Who was it?" Humphrey asked.

"It was Marcus, he said I needed to look at Silver's bedroom," Fox replied.

"I'll tag along with you."

McCloud Residence

1967 Maher Tnpk.

Fox pulled into the drive way of his Victorian style home and he noticed a police car out front. He walked into his home and found Krystal crying.

"Krystal, what's wrong?" Fox asked his wife.

"Its Silver's room Fox, he's-," Krystal couldn't finish her sentence due to her crying.

Fox made his way upstairs to Silver's room. What he found inside horrified him. Silver's room was plastered with Illuminati symbols of different sizes. He had statues of the hideous eye on his bookshelf. His bookshelf contained several books on the Illuminati. There was only one conclusion Fox could make from it all.

"My son is a member of the Illuminati!" he exclaimed, "Marcus!"

"Yeah dad?" the fox said walking into his brother's room.

"How did you find out about this?"

"Mom came to bring some laundry up. She opened his door and found this."

"I don't believe it," Fox said.

"Hey Fox, look at this," Humphrey said.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"It looks like papers," Humphrey said.

"'Plan for World Reformation' and 'Illuminati World Order'," Fox read the titles.

"We need to call Kyle," Humphrey said.

City Hall Parking Lot

Zootopia

Nick and I sat in our SUV waiting for Lionheart to return. My phone buzzed in my pocket, it was Fox.

"Hello," I said.

"Kyle, I have bad news about Silver," Fox said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Kyrstal was taking some laundry to his bedroom. When she opened the door she found that Silver had the All-Seeing-Eye all over his room. He has statues, books, and documents pertaining to the Illuminati," Fox said.

"Are you saying that he's-?" I said.

"A member of the Illuminati? Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Fox interrupted.

"You said you found documents too. What did the documents contain?"

"I haven't read them yet but they were titled 'Plan for World Reformation' and 'Illuminati World Order'."

My mind immediately went back to the documents we found in Lionheart's office.

"We found the same documents in Lionheart's office," I said to Fox.

"You're kidding?!" Fox said.

"I'm afraid not. And speaking of Lionheart he just pulled in. I have to go but I'll talk to you later Fox."

"One more thing before you go. We found Illuminati symbols burned on Ace. Upon further investigation, we found that the other victims had the same burns."

"Therefore, this is now a serial killing case and the FBI gets involved and because a couple bodies were found in Zootopia the ZBI is also going to be working the case. Right?"

"Yeah that's right."

"Well, I really have to go," I said.

"Bye," he said.

"What's up?" Nick said to me.

"Fox found out that Silver is an Illuminati member. But we need to go get Lionheart," I said to Nick, "You ready?"

"I am," Nick said.

Nick and I exited the SUV and walked briskly to Lionheart.

"What are you two doing back here?!" he yelled at us.

I didn't say a word to him. Instead, I pinned him against the wall and applied handcuffs. This drew a small crowd of people.

"Leodore Lionheart you are under arrest for possession of a controlled substance. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one you will be appointed one at your discretion. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

The lion stood silent.

"Let's go Nick," I said guiding Lionheart to our SUV.

"Looks like this cat is going to be a jailbird," Nick laughed at his own joke.

Savannah Central

Zootopia

Jason and Judy exited the train from the Burrows. Judy and Jason stopped by a Milkshake stand and Jason bought himself and Judy a shake.

"Thanks," Judy said.

"Don't mention it," Jason said.

"Hey Jason," Judy said, "Why are you always pestering me?"

"I don't mean any harm, I'm just joking around."

"Well, could you stop it kinda hurts me."

"Oh God, Judy I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's all right. You know what, let's start over and be friends. Would you like that?"

"Yeah I would. Dummy Bunny, sorry I couldn't resist."

"You can call me Dummy Bunny, but I'll need to call you something."

"And what's that?"

"Idiot"

"Deal, I just got a text from Kyle. He wants us to meet him at Hood towers in twenty minutes."


	8. Chapter 7

**I would like to thank WhiteeFoxclaw1990 for the characters "William Stone, Gordon Foreman, Paul Archer, and Lord Patrick Hood"**

* * *

Zootopia Police Department

Zootopia

Nick and I walked through the doors of the ZPD with the Lion.

"Officer Clawhauser," I greeted Benjamin, "What cell should we take him to?"

"Uh, cell four," he said while staring at the convict.

Nick and I guided Lionheart to cell four and locked him up. Chief Bogo walked into the room.

"So I see you have arrested Lionheart," he said.

"We have," I said.

"So I assume your work here is done?"

"Nope, that body in the landfill was part of a serial killing case in Zootopia. Therefore we have to stay here until it's solved. We will now be working with the ZBI."

"Very well, you two have a good day and we can take Lionheart from here."

Nick and I turned to leave when Lionheart spoke to us, "You guys think its over and you think it will all be okay now that you have me. Let me tell you something, this is only the beginning! We will rule the world and there isn't a blasted thing you can do about it," he grumbled and let out a low laugh.

Nick and I left the jail and returned to our SUV.

"That was creepy," Nick said.

"It was, we need to get to the ZBI offices," I said.

Second City Memorial Hospital

Silver lay in his bed watch TV when Fox walked in with two police officers and Marcus.

"Hey dad, Marcus, guys," Silver said nodding to each as he said their names.

"Son," Fox said, "I'm sorry but…"

"What's going on?" Silver said.

One police officer, a human, stepped beside Silver, pulled out handcuffs and said, "Silver McCloud, you are under arrest for felony conspiracy. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one you will be appointed one at you discretion. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?"

"Yes sir," Silver said while tears started to form in his eyes.

"Silver, here's what's going to happen," Marcus said, "You're going to be staying in the hospital under police custody until you can be transported to jail."

"Son, I have a question for you," Fox said.

"What's that dad?" Silver asked.

"Why did you join the Illuminati?"

Silver sat silent for a few moments then he answered, "They came to me first at Starbucks. They told me they had a plan for world domination, they wanted to help us. I studied and read up on them and found that I had the same views on a lot of things, so I joined. When Kyle took that case to arrest Lionheart I knew he was Illuminati and had to protect him, I just didn't know how. I knew the Illuminati had murdered those people who were going to testify against Lionheart and where they hid the bodies. When they found Ace's body, I knew you would find evidence linking him to the Illuminati. I planned the explosion to create a distraction, but you found out about us anyway."

Fox stood up and walked out of Silver's room.

Savannah Central

Hood Tower, ZBI HQ

4566 Savanna Ave.

Nick and I walked into the skyscraper. This building contained the entire ZBI Headquarters and Zootopia National Bank offices, along with many other offices.

"So why do they call it 'Hood Tower'?" I asked Nick.

"It's owned by a man whose name is Lord Patrick Hood," he replied.

"Lord?" I asked.

"He is incredibly wealthy and lives in Sherwood mansion, therefore, he is known as Lord."

"How did he get so rich?"

"He invented PRISM."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yes sir."

"What is his species?"

"He is a Fox."

"Do you know him?"

"You could say that."

"How do you know him?"

I could see Nick was beginning to be uncomfortable, "He…"

"He what?"

"He was the drunk driver who hit my parents' car."

"How come he isn't in prison?"

"His wealth, but they did punish him by placing him under house arrest for the rest of his life."

Judy and Jason walked into the lobby of the building.

"Hey Carrots," Nick said as Judy walked in.

"Hey Nick," she replied.

"How was the trip?" he asked her.

"It went great!" Jason said.

"Did you eat any of the Blueberries?" Nick asked Eli.

"No," he said.

"Dang dude, you missed out. They're the best blueberries on the planet!" Nick exclaimed.

"What happened with Lionheart?" Judy asked.

"We found Nighthowlers in his office and arrested him for possession," I said.

"He had Nighthowlers!" Judy exclaimed.

"Yes he did, his intentions are unclear though," Nick said.

"So, why are we here?" Jason asked, "We've arrested Lionheart, shouldn't we be going home?"

"Well, as it turns out, the murders are connected to Lionheart. And since one of the victims was found on United Central States Property, the FBI is now involved," I said, "And since these murders are connected to Zootopia the ZBI gets involved."

"This building is where the ZBI Headquarters are located," Judy said.

"Exactly, we are meeting with a couple of ZBI agents to discuss the case," I said.

We took an elevator to the forty second floor. We were greeted by a mink, a ferret, and a tiger who were ZBI officials

"Hello," I said introducing myself, "I am special agent Kyle Stacy with the FBI."

"Hey," Jason said, "I'm special agent Jason Justice, FBI."

"Hi," Judy said, "I'm Special agent Judy Hopps, FBI."

"Hello," Nick said, "I'm special agent Nicholas Wilde, FBI."

The ZBI officials introduced themselves to us.

"Hello," the tiger said, "I'm director William Stone, ZBI."

"Good day," the Mink said, "I'm agent Gordon Foreman, ZBI."

"Hello," the Ferret said, "I'm agent Paul Archer, ZBI."

After our introductions, the officials invited us into a conference room.

"So I understand you found a Zootopia citizen's body in Second City?" William said.

"That is correct, our forensics lab claims it was Ace Wilde," I said.

"Was he supposed to testify against Lionheart?" Gordon asked.

"He was," I said.

"Now, from the papers we've received from the FBI, it appears that the victims had a few things in common," Wiliam said.

"That's correct," I said, "Nick, tell these gentlemen about the similarities between the victims."

"Yes sir," Nick said, "All of the victims had three things in common: they were all from Zootopia, they were all supposed to testify against Lionheart, and all of them had the mark of the Illuminati burned into them."

"What does this mean Agent Stacy," the Ferret asked me.

"My personal opinion is Lionheart, who is an Illuminati member, had these people killed in order to keep his position as mayor," I said.

"Are you saying that Lionheart is a serial killer?" Gordon asked.

"No, I am saying he used his organization to achieve a goal," I said.

"You're saying the Illuminati is killing people to protect their own," William said.

"Precisely," I said, "I believe we should focus our attention on the Illuminati. It is only a matter of time before they strike again."

"I agree," William said.

"I believe we could classify the Illuminati as a cult," Judy said.

"Me too, we need to gather info on these guys. I'm afraid Lionheart may have a jailbreak planned," I said.

"What makes you think that," Paul asked.

"When Nick and I were leaving the ZPD, he said some things to us that signaled a possible escape," I said.

"I'll be sure to send a couple of agents to the ZPD to monitor him," William said.

"That won't be necessary. I'll send my agents Jason and Judy," I said.

"First we need to gather information," Gordon said.

"I don't know how we can! Were at a dead end and Lionheart refuses to talk," Jason said.

"That's true, we're out of leads," I said.

"I know how we can get the information we need," Nick said.

"How?" Jason said.

"We can use PRISM," Nick said.

"That's a great idea, but none of us have access to it," William said.

"I can get access to it. I'll need to visit Lord Patrick," Nick said reluctantly.

"Hold on a minute," Jason said, "What the heck is PRISM?"

"PRISM is a surveillance program used by the federal government to monitor it citizens' internet usage. It can tap into security cameras, cameras on phones, calls, and can even be used to remotely control phones," I said.

"Lord Hood invented PRISM," Nick said.

"Alright Nick, you and I will go to Sherwood mansion to talk to Lord Hood. Jason, you and Judy go to the ZPD to watch Lionheart," I said.

Sherwood Mansion

Rainforest District, Zootopia

By the time Nick and I arrived at the mansion the sun had set leaving us in the dark. We pulled in front of a large gate.

"State your name and business," a voice came from a small speaker.

"Special Agents Kyle Stacy and Nick Wilde, we need to speak to Lord Patrick Hood," I said.

The gate opened. We parked our SUV in the roundabout in front of the house and walked to the door. I pressed the door bell. When the door opened, I was greeted by a wolf in butler's clothing.

"Right this way," he said.

The mansion was beautiful in the inside. It had a staircase that split into two directions. In the middle of the staircase was a statue of a Zootopia war hero. The wolf led us to a library where an older fox sat. He was dressed in a black suit and he held a glass of something clear.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde!" he said while standing up, "How have you been m'boy?"

"Just fine," Nick said dully.

"Who is your friend?" the fox said.

"I'm special agent Kyle Stacy, FBI," I said while shaking his hand.

"I am Lord Patrick Hood," he said.

"Lord Hood, I've a favor to ask of you," Nick said.

"What is that my dear Nicholas?" Lord Hood said.

"We need access to PRISM," Nick said.

Lord Hood's expression changed from that of a fun one to a serious one. He walked over to a fireplace and twisted an eagle statue. The fireplace moved to reveal a staircase that went down into a dark room.

"Follow me," Lord Hood said.

We descended the staircase and went into a room where there were monitors all over the walls.

"This my friends is the PRISM control room," Lord Hood said to us, "When you're under house arrest you need to have a hobby."

"So how does PRISM work?" I asked.

"PRISM takes all the data transmitted by every device and displays it; it can even view deleted files."

"You can see deleted stuff too?" Nick asked.

"Yes, deleted stuff is never really deleted. After you snap a photo, it stores it in the cloud. PRISM pulls the data from the cloud and displays it. Allow me to demonstrate," Lord Hood said.

Lord Hood grabbed an iPad and tapped it a few times. Suddenly, a picture of Nick in a pair of black and purple underwear appeared on the screen. I nearly had a heart attack from trying to contain my laughter.

"Where did you get that?!" Nick said, becoming embarrassed.

"PRISM m'boy, as you can see even deleted files can be accessed," Lord Hood said while laughing.

"Care to explain that?" I said.

"I was just trying them on..." Nick said, by this time he was crimson red.

"Okay," I said and turned to Lord Hood, "We need any info you have on the Illuminati."

"Here," Lord Hood said while reaching Nick and I and iPad, "These iPads have the PRISM software in place of the Apple software. It's incredibly easy to use and I'm sure you guys will figure it out."

"Thank you Lord Hood, now we need to be on our way," Nick said.

"Okay, come back anytime you like!" Lord Hood said.


	9. Chapter 8

**A big thanks to Dellinah for the characters "Richard Wilde and Robin Wilde"**

* * *

Service Station

Rainforest District, Zootopia

Nick and I sat in the parking lot of a gas station and fiddled with the iPads Lord Patrick Hood had given us. The PRISM software was surprisingly easy to use, thanks to a tutorial that was installed. As far as technology goes, the Illuminati was virtually invisible. This left us at another dead end.

"We have nothing! No suspects, no locations, no leads," Nick said.

"It looks bleak, but we'll find something," I said.

"I hope so, we need to take these guys down. This 'world reformation' stuff is creepy."

"Wait, did anyone look at those papers we found in Lionheart's office and Silver's room?"

Nick looked at me for a few moments and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed a number.

"Is this the FBI forensics lab…? I need to speak to Miles Prower," he said.

"What are doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna talk to Tails about those papers. There may be something in there we can use," Nick said.

"Put it on speaker phone."

Nick pressed a button on his screen for the speaker phone.

"Hello?" Tails' voice came from Nick's device.

"Tails, it's Kyle and Nick," Nick said, "We need to know what was in those Illuminati papers."

"Anything could help us right now," I said.

"Okay, our techs here scanned the documents and we've found a whole lot of stuff," Tails began, "The Illuminati has plans to use military force to take down every major city across the globe. Some of these include Second City, Zootopia, and even Jasper. After they take down the cities, they are going to swoop in and try to save the day. In reality, they are basically going to start a communist government. Now, the documents also give us some important info-the names of the council of five. Their names are: Nicole Becker, Christina Ellison, Martin Pruitt, Daniel Hawthorn, and Seth Bolton. Each of these people are high profile businessmen or politicians. Nicole Becker owns 'A-Plus' industries. They manufacture pretty much every computer on the planet. Christina Ellison owns 'Shack-O-Radios'. Which is the largest electronics retailer in the UNS. Martin Pruitt owns 'Pruitt Guitars'. They're a pretty big guitar company. Daniel Hawthorn is the mayor of Third City. Seth Bolton is the CEO of 'Memorial Health Alliance'. Memorial Health Alliance owns basically every hospital, doctor's office, or pharmacy ever made, Second City Memorial and Zootopia Memorial are both part of it."

"That's definitely helpful stuff, but it doesn't give us enough information to arrest them," Nick said.

"It may help us get a search warrant though," I said.

"I've got to go. Just call back if you need anything," Tails said.

"Will do, see you later," I said.

"Well, its late. I say we go back to the hotel and get some sleep," Nick said.

"I agree," I said.

I put the van in drive and drove towards the hotel. As we were driving, I remembered Nick had mentioned another sibling, so I decided to pry a bit.

"Nick, you said you had another brother. Could you tell me about him?" I asked.

Nick shifted in his seat and I could tell he was becoming uncomfortable.

"I guess I could," Nick said, "His name is Richard Wilde. He was my best friend as a kid and I probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't for him. He talked me out of suicide numerous times. He helped me through the Junior Ranger Scout Situation, bullies at school, and many other things. After my parents were killed, he disappeared I haven't seen him since."

Nick put his paws on his eyes and sobbed lightly. Then a realization struck me.

"Nick, did you say your brother's name is Richard Wilde?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Nick said with a sniffle.

I swiped the police radio mic from its holder.

"Unit One to Dispatch," I said into the mic.

"Go ahead Unit One," a male voice came back.

"I need a 10-29 on a Richard Wilde," I said.

"10-4, give us a minute," the voice said.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked me.

"Richard was supposed to testify against Lionheart too. He's the only one still alive, it's only a matter of time before the Illuminati reaches him," I said.

"Okay Unit One, we've got your info," the voice said, "Richard Piberius Wilde was arrested under false accusations a few months ago. He was released and the charges were dropped."

"Can you give us an address to his home?" I said.

"Yeah, just a sec," dispatch said.

"No! I can't go to his house, I've not seen him since I was a kid. He probably thinks I hate him..."Nick said.

"He could be in danger," I said.

"Okay unit one," dispatch said over the radio, "His address is 2823 Pike Place Lane, Savanna Central."

"10-4, we're currently en route to the residence, Code 3," I said.

I flicked on my sirens and lights and sped to Richard's house

2823 Pike Place Ln.

Savannah Central

I parked my SUV in front of a run down single wide trailer. The sheet metal was rusted, the wood on the porch was rotting, and one of the windows was broken and had cardboard taped to it.

"Nick, you can stay in the SUV if you want," I said to him.

"Thank, I think I will," Nick said.

I got out of the SUV and walked to the stairs that led to the porch, I noticed one was broken. I skipped the broken one and climbed the rest of them until I reached the front door. I knocked on it and a fox with reddish-orange fur answered the door.

"H-hello?" he stuttered nervously.

"Are you Mr. Richard Wilde?" I asked him.

"Yes, and who might you be?" Richard asked.

I pulled out my badge and said, "I'm Special Agent Richard Stacy, FBI."

Richard's eyes widened and he began to sweat.

"How can I help you?" he asked.

"I think you'd better sit down, do you mind if I come in?" I said.

"No not at all," he stepped aside so I could enter.

I studied the fox a little. He had emerald green eyes like Nick, he had a tuft of fur that fell over his eyes a bit, and he also had tufts of fur on his cheeks. Inside of his house, I noticed various kid's toys scattered across the floor. I could also tell he was nervous around me.

"I'm sorry, my son has made a mess of this place," Richard laughed, "He's asleep though so he shouldn't disturb us."

"What's his name?" I asked, I was trying to ease the tension.

"His name's Robin, Robin Wilde," Richard said, becoming more comfortable.

Nick Wilde in my SUV

Savannah District Zootopia

Nick sat in the SUV thinking about his brother. He never thought he would ever see any of his family again, but he was wrong. He stared at the run down trailer and noticed something moving around the back. He exited the SUV and went to investigate. Nick walked to the back of the trailer and found a figure trying to pry open the rear door, the figure had a pistol. Nick pulled his pistol from it's holster.

"FBI, drop your weapon!" Nick yelled.

The figure turned around and pointed his weapon at Nick.

Me in Richard Wilde's house

Savannah Central, Zootopia

"Okay Mr. Wilde, I've come here because you may be in danger," I said with a serious tone.

"What kind of danger?" Richard asked.

"I know you were supposed to testify against Lionheart. Everyone else who was supposed to is dead, you're currently the only one remaining."

"Was one of the victims my brother?"

"Was his name Ace Wilde?"

"Dang, they got him," Richard sighed, "I wonder if they got Nick?"

"Nick Wilde?"

"Did they get him too?"

"No, but I happen to know Nick."

"Listen, there's a lot of family secrets kept from Nick for his own safety. Lord Patrick Hood of Sherwood mansion is actu-"

Richard was interrupted by the sound a gun shot from his back yard.


	10. Hey Guys

Hey guys, I regret to inform you that all of my stories will be put on hold until further notice. I am suffering from writer's block, art block, and any other block you can think of. It has been a rough few days and I am kinda depressed. As for the stories, I can't really tell when I'll be updating them because I don't know. I am really sorry guys and if you have any further questions you can contact me via PM. God Bless!


End file.
